


Adorable

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all are trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackchat/gifts), [philsterman01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=philsterman01).



> Also on [tumblr](http://carolinecrazyangel.tumblr.com/post/142370672285/adorable)

"What took you so long, kitty cat?" asked Ladybug when Chat finally showed up on their patrol.

"I'm sorry, my Lady" he apologized. "I just got... stuck..."

"Stuck?" she was more than curious. "And what exactly made you stuck?"

"Nothing" he mumbled, reddening.

"I've been waiting here for thirty minutes and usually you're first. You never were late. Why this time you were?"

"Ladybug, please, leave it. We have some patrolling to do" he jumped to another roof.

"Hey! I haven't finished with you yet!" she yelled and started to chase him.

When the patrol was over, they sat on the Eiffel Tower, as they were used to. The unusual thing was that Chat was very busy with his staff. And Ladybug was determined to find out what was occupying him that much.

"Give it back!" he yelled at her when she simply took his staff out of his hand.

"As soon as I figure out what the heck are you doing" she looked at the small screen. "Seriously? Tumblr? Are you addicted?"

"Give it back, Ladybug! I'm not joking!" he was really embarassed and angry at her. He would never dare to do something like that to her and he was expecting her to do the same. It remains he was wrong.

"Oh no. No, noooo!" the superheroine almost threw the communicator back to her partner. "Please, don't tell me that you've been scrolling through _that_ all the evening!"

"Actually I started yesterday. There's not much of it but still... wait, is there any problem?"

"Yes, there is" she opened her yo-yo.

"Why? That I like my fans? Our fans?"

"That's not the point. Did you see that?" she showed him a drawing posted on tumblr.

"Oooh, I love it!" he squealed. "I reblogged it almost immediately."

"I drew it."

"You _what_?!"

"It's mine."

"I've never doubted your talent, my Lady but I swear I'm deeply amazed."

"Shut up."

They were sitting in silence for a while but not for a long time.

"So... you also ship it..." Chat tried to sound neutral but he was internally screaming so hard that he had to squeal.

"How couldn't I? They're so adorable" Ladybug giggled. "I was really disappointed when they said it wasn't real."

"I was mad" he admitted. "Like come on, they two are made for each other."

"Exactly" she agreed. "The way they talk to each other is just... too cute" she made a fangirl noise.

"So... we both are Philbc trash" he tried hard not to show how much he loved that noise.

"Yeah. Do you think they know?"

"That we're trash?"

"That we ship them, silly cat!" she laughed.

"I don't know. I'd bet they ship us" he chuckled.

"That would be hilarious."

"Us shipping Philbc and them shipping Ladynoir? Insanity."

"Seriously? Ladynoir? Even you use that stupid ship name?"

"It's not stupid, it's-"

"Weird? Lunatic? Ridiculous? Foolish?"

" _Adorable_."

**Author's Note:**

> We all are Philbc trash. I can't draw but I had to express myself somehow. Sorry not sorry. Don't kick me out of the fandom, please.


End file.
